Dix jours avec toi
by adelaide.australia
Summary: L'histoire fait suite à "Ange gardien". Après avoir aidé Dean et Castiel,Sam et Gabriel prennent un peu de repos...Ensemble. Que se passera-t-il entre le jeune chasseur et l'archange ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

_**Me voilà déjà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire! Celle-ci fait suite à "Ange gardien" donc je vous conseille de lire pour mieux comprendre (Comment je me fais de l'auto pub,c'est exceptionnel ^^)**_

_**Cette fic' concerne Sam et Gabriel car j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et je trouve qu'il y a un manque de "Sabriel" en français. Ce sera une histoire légère et marrante donc si vous voulez vous vider l'esprit,elle est faite pour vous! Il y aura dix chapitres,chaque chapitre représentant une journée entre Sam et Gabriel durant leur "vacance"**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

_*** Jour 1 ***_

- T'es sur, Sammy ?  
- Oui !Ca fait quinze fois que tu me le demandes !  
- Je veux pas que tu te sentes exclu parce que Cas' et moi on est…en couple.  
Dean hésitait toujours sur ce mot, ce qui fit sourire Sam.  
- Allez y, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Dix jours c'est pas très long, je survivrai sans toi.  
- Tu veux que je demande à Cas' de t'emmener quelque part ? En bord de mer ? Las Vegas ?  
- DEAN ! Ca suffit ! Casse toi ! Je veux plus te voir avant dix jours !  
- Mais…  
- CASSE TOI !  
Il poussa Dean à l'extérieur de la chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez, il entendit un « Bitch » et répondit un « Jerk ».

Une demie heure plus tard, Castiel et son frère s'éloignaient enfin de la villa. Le couple avait décidé de s'accorder dix jours de vacances, à voyager à travers le pays. Ils avaient proposé, plusieurs fois, à Sam de les accompagner mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il voulait les laisser un peu seuls et profiter aussi d'un peu de repos. Il leur fit un dernier signe avant de rentrer.

Il monta dans sa chambre et prépara son sac. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, surtout que Dean avait l'Impala. Pourquoi pas New York ? Se dit-il. Il n'était pas très loin et il aimait cette ville.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais, mon grand ?  
Il se retourna. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Gabriel, un paquet de bonbons à la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je fais mon sac. Je pense partir ce soir ou demain.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il perdit son air amusé. Pourquoi diable Sam voulait-il partir ? Se demanda Gabriel. Son idiot de frère et Castiel avaient débarrassé le plancher et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sam se prendrait aussi un peu de repos bien mérité. Cette villa était le grand luxe et l'endroit rêvé pour se relaxer. Il pensait comprendre l'humanité mais Sam Winchester le surprenait presque chaque jour.  
- Je ne vais pas rester ici avec toi.  
Inconsciemment, il avait appuyer sur le « toi » et il s'en voulut. Même si l'archange se moquait souvent de lui ou le mettait mal à l'aise, le chasseur l'appréciait beaucoup. Il aimait sa présence, toujours lumineuse. Et même s'il le cachait derrière ses blagues, parfois de mauvais gout, il avait un grand cœur.  
Cette phrase fit mal à Gabriel mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Un humain n'était pas censé blesser un archange…même si cet humain était particulier.  
- Tu fais comme tu veux, Sam. Mais je ne suis pas souvent là et la maison est assez grande pour que tu puisses m'éviter si tu le souhaites.  
- Je veux pas t'éviter, Gab'.  
Gabriel ne répondit rien, il continuait à regarder Sam, sans bouger.  
-J'aimerai même qu'on passe du temps ensemble.  
Sam avait lâché cette phrase sans vraiment y réfléchir. L'être céleste sourit.  
- Pourquoi pas, mon grand.  
Il lui tendit le paquet de bonbons et Sam prit un dragibus.

Gabriel avait été appelé par Dieu et le Winchester se retrouva seul dans l'immense villa. Il prit le temps de faire le tour des pièces, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ces derniers jours.  
C'était merveilleux : au sous sol se trouvaient un jacuzzi, une piscine intérieure, avec un toboggan en spirale, et un mur d'escalade. Il connaissait déjà le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait une immense salle à manger, un petit salon et une cuisine remplie d'ustensiles. Au premier étage : quatre chambres et deux salles de bain avec d'immenses baignoires et des douches à jets. Il découvrit également le deuxième étage transformé en salle de cinéma. Tout était luxe et élégance.  
Il mit presque deux heures à tout repérer et il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, il descendit donc à la cuisine mais le frigo était vide.  
- Mince. Et je fais quoi maintenant, Gabriel ? Dit-il tout haut.  
Le dit Gabriel apparut immédiatement à coté de lui et Sam sursauta.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Oh, tu es là ? Je…En fait, il y a rien à manger. Désolé de te déranger pour ça. Je pensais pas que viendrais…J'ai un peu dit ça comme ça…  
L'humain se mit à rougir de manière incontrôlée.  
- Après deux heures de discussion avec mon père, je suis content d'avoir eu un prétexte pour m'enfuir. Bon, pas de nourriture dans le frigo donc mangeons dehors !  
Il prit la main de Sam et l'emmena à…  
- Rome, Italie ! Là où il y a les meilleures glaces au monde !

- Rome ?! S'exclama Sam.  
Il ouvrir grand les yeux. Gabriel l'avait vraiment emmené à Rome pour…manger ? L'archange avait un air amusé et cela irrita un peu Sam. Celui-ci voulait juste passer des vacances normales . Il rêvait d'une vie sans problème mais c'était impossible alors il avait décidé que durant ces dix jours, il se tiendrait aussi éloigné du surnaturel que possible. Et voilà que Gabriel l'emmenait au bout du monde pour une glace !  
- Gab' ! T'es dingue ! Tu peux pas m'emmener en Italie comme ça !  
- Pourquoi ?  
L'archange fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que Sam serait content de manger une glace mais apparemment non. Il avait du mal à cerner le chasseur. Il avait l'impression qu'il était très souvent sur ses gardes avec lui. Ok, il lui en avait fait baver mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant et il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois. Il était même mort en lui apportant son aide. Mais parfois, Sam baissait sa garde et il était tellement agréable que cela lui donnait le tournis et envie de l'épater. Il adorait ces moments et il avait l'impression que ces dernières minutes en faisaient partie mais voilà que Sam s'énervait.  
- La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc du genre, demande moi avant…OK ? Parce que je voudrai passer dix jours relax sans rien de surnaturel…  
- Tu veux vivre comme un petit humain normal ?  
- Oui, c'est ça !  
- Euh…  
Il était rare que Gabriel reste sans voix. Sam était devenu dingue, il en était certain. Il dut faire une tête bizarre car le jeune homme lui sourit.  
- Je sais que ça te parait étrange mais je vis les choses différemment de toi.  
- Bon…Je te suis dans ton idée stupide, mon grand ! Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs pendant dix jours, sauf en cas de problème .  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Si tu veux que…  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé mais ça pourrait être drôle ! Allons manger cette glace puis rentrons.  
- En avion.  
- Quoi ?  
- On va devoir rentrer en avion.  
Sam essaya de s'empêcher de rire mais il avait vraiment du mal, Gabriel semblait vraiment paniqué pendant quelques secondes.  
- On commencera ton petit délire demain, ok ? On rentre à la maison, je remplis le frigo et te trouve une voiture avant.  
Le chasseur ne put retenir son fou rire, l'archange était vraiment perdu rien qu'à penser à vivre sans ses pouvoirs. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Ce dernier le regarda tendrement, Sam était vraiment beau quand il riait. En fait, Sam était vraiment beau tout le temps.

Ils étaient sur un banc en face du Panthéon, à manger une glace en silence.  
Sam se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. Il appréciait quand Gabriel se comportait ainsi : gentil et calme. Pas de moquerie ni de grandiloquence. Dans un geste irréfléchi et naturel, il posa sa main sur celle de l'archange.  
Gabriel sentit la main de Sam sur la sienne, son cœur fit un bond. Cette sensation était encore meilleure que la glace qu'il dégustait, cela faisait plus d'effets que tout le sucre qu'il pourrait manger. Mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Il savait que c'était un moment rare et précieux et il ne voulait pas le gâcher.

Une demie heure plus tard, Gabriel proposa à Sam de rentrer et celui hocha timidement la tête. Ils étaient à présent dans le salon, leurs mains toujours l'une sur l'autre.  
Le jeune Winchester s'en rendit compte et l'enleva précipitamment en rougissant.  
- C'était…Euh…C'était chouette Rome. Dit il pour masquer sa gêne.  
Gabriel la remarqua quand même mais fit semblant de rien. Il espérait qu'un jour, Sam serait fier de prendre sa main, comme lui l'était.  
- Mais pendant dix jours, grâce à ta brillante idée, on n'ira pas ! On restera cloitré ici comme de pauvres humains.  
- Fais venir une voiture.  
- C'est déjà fait mon grand. Mais une voiture, franchement…On va pas loin avec ça !  
Sam sourit.  
- Bien sur que si, Gab' ! Demain, on partira en ballade pour te prouver le contraire.  
L'archange ferma soudainement les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
- J'ai un message du Paradis, je dois y aller. Alors, à demain Sam…  
- A demain, Gab'.


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Jour 2 ***_

Sam se réveilla vers 08h00,impatient de vivre cette nouvelle journée. Il passa de longues minutes dans la salle de bain, à se détendre sous les jets de la douche cela changeait complètement des motels où ils allaient avec son frère. Il descendit, la maison était silencieuse et il en déduit que Gabriel devait être encore au paradis.  
Le chasseur sortit des œufs, du lait, du sucre et de la farine et prépara de la pate à crêpes. Il commençait à les cuire quand il entendit un mouvement derrière lui. Gabriel s'approchait en souriant.  
- Salut mon grand. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Des crêpes.  
- Super, j'adore!

L'archange s'installa à table, observant Sam. Un élan d'affection s'empara de lui, il voulait le serrer contre lui, le sentir contre son corps. Mais il se retint le jeune Winchester n'apprécierait pas, il le savait.  
Gabriel assumait ses sentiments envers le jeune homme, il avait compris que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas partagé. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il vivait avec Sam, des quelques moments partagés ensemble.  
- Et voilààà ! S'exclama Sam, fier de lui.  
Il posa l'assiette devant Gabriel et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas dressé la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais l'installa lui-même.  
Sam remarqua que Gabriel ne le quittait pas du regard et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.  
- J'espère que ce sera bon. Dit il pour combler le silence.  
L'archange lui sourit.  
- Je suis sûr que c'est parfait.  
Il mangea une grande bouchée, fit une légère grimace puis ajouta du sucre. Beaucoup de sucre.  
« C'est un vrai gosse » se dit Sam. Et pourtant, il était épaté par la puissance que Gabriel dégageait et le respect que les autres anges lui manifestaient.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais au Paradis ?  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
Gabriel le regarda, perplexe.  
- Tu es un archange mais c'est quoi ton rôle ?  
- C'est pas très intéressant. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'un seul coup ?  
- Juste comme ça, pour savoir.  
- Alors c'est ce que font les humains en société? Poser des questions juste comme ça, pour savoir?  
Le ton était ironique. Sam haussa les épaules. Il était un peu vexé par cette réponse, il s'intéressait à ce que faisait Gabriel, rien de plus et celui-ci lui répondait durement.  
- Probablement. Se contenta-il de répondre, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Ouh la ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mon grand ?  
- Rien. Bon, tu manges tes crêpes ?  
- Sam, ne commence pas à faire ta sale tête. On dirait ton frère.  
- Tu fais aussi ta sale tête ! On dirait ton frère.  
- Cas' ?  
- Lucifer !  
- Si tu crois que je vais te faire du rentre dedans pour que tu sois mon vaisseau, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai pas envie de devoir me baisser à chaque fois que je passerai une porte.  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le garage où une Porsche California noire était stationnée.  
- Franchement,Gab' !Tu étais vraiment obligé ?  
- Oui, j'étais vraiment obligé. Il faut garder un minimum de classe !  
Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture Sam coté conducteur. Le jeune chasseur admira la voiture de fond en comble et caressa le volant.  
- Si vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls…Le taquina Gabriel.  
- .ha ! Arrête de faire le jaloux. Tu veux aller où ?  
- Où tu veux baby, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !  
Sam soupira, désespéré, et démarra en trombe.

- Sam…On est bientôt arrivé ?  
- Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on est parti!  
- C'est long ! D'ailleurs, tu m'emmènes ou ?  
- C'est une surprise mais tu vas adorer !  
- Si c'est comme la ballade en voiture, je préfère rentrer.  
- Gab' ! Ca suffit ! Tu es pire qu'un gosse !  
L'archange soupira mais ne répondit pas.  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils approchèrent d'une grande usine et Sam sourit.  
- On est arrivé ! S'exclama ce dernier.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- La plus grande usine de bonbons des Etats Unis !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est ouvert au public tout les mercredi. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.  
- C'est une super idée !  
Gabriel lui sourit .  
- Merci. Ajouta-il timidement.

Sam fut littéralement impressionné. Il connaissait l'obsession de Gabriel pour le sucre et les bonbons en particulier mais il était loin de se douter que l'archange connaissait l'historique complet de ces friandises et les grandes étapes de leur fabrication.  
Le guide et les autres visiteurs tombèrent sous son charme et il devint la star du jour en quelques heures. A la fin de la visite, ils reçurent deux immenses paquets de bonbons.  
- C'était génial! Merci Sam !  
Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le bonheur enfantin de Gabriel.  
- De rien, Gab'. Je me suis bien amusé.  
- Je t'ai pas laissé en placer une…  
- C'est pas grave. Tu es passionné par ton sucre. Ca te tuera un jour !  
- Je suis un archange, je ne mourrai pas à cause d'un surplus de sucre.  
- Je l'espère !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et inconsciemment, Sam prit la main de Gabriel. Celui-ci apprécia ce contact mais ne comprenait pas.  
- Je t'aime beaucoup et blablabla, mon grand. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Pourquoi tu me prends la main ?  
Sam rougit et retira précipitamment sa main.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant que Gabriel lui dise. Il pensa à Rome où il avait également prit la main de l'archange. Ce geste était pour lui naturel mais il n'était pas normal pour autant.  
- C'est…Euh…Les adultes prennent la main des enfants…pour traverser et…On arrive près de la route.  
- Tu es nul en humour quand tu es nerveux.  
- C'est pas du tout…C'est pas…C'est pas ce que tu penses.  
- Ah ?  
- Je te drague pas. Je suis pas gay.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu es mon…mon ami.  
- Et il est interdit de prendre la main de son…ami ?  
- Je suis pas gay.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit.  
Sam soupira et regarda ses pieds, il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer à Gabriel car il ne se comprenait même pas lui-même.  
L'archange était surpris de la tournure que prenait cette conversation et voyait bien que le jeune homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- On va manger ? Demanda Gabriel dans un espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Oui…  
Le jeune homme évitait son regard. Gabriel ne voulait pas que cette journée soit gâchée pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, il aurait voulu ne rien dire et laisser les choses se passer. Il s'en voulut mais c'était fait et ne pouvait qu'essayer de réparer ses erreur.  
- Et si c'est moi qui conduisais ?  
- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ! T'as même pas de permis !  
- Et alors ? Je suis un archange, je sais tout faire !  
- J'ai pas envie de mourir parce que tu nous auras planté dans un fossé !  
- Je te ressusciterai si ça arrive. Allez, donne moi les clefs.  
A contre cœur, Sam les lui donna. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Gabriel démarra.

Gabriel roulait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sam était accroché à sa ceinture de sécurité et priait Dieu d'empêcher son fils de faire une bêtise. Mais ils arrivèrent sain et sauf dans la ville la plus proche. L'archange choisit le restaurant le plus luxueux et ils commandèrent.  
- Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'argent ? Lui demanda le jeune chasseur.  
- Je vais arranger ça.  
- Gabriel ! Pas de pouvoir !  
- Oh ça va mon grand ! C'est pas vraiment utiliser mes pouvoirs…C'est à peu du niveau d'un ange de 3é catégorie.  
- Gab' !  
- Maintenant qu'on a commandé, on est obligé de payer. Et vu que tu n'as pas d'argent, je suis obligé de tricher.  
- Tricher c'est bien le mot !  
- Oh ça va ! Donne moi un gage alors.  
- Un gage ?!  
- Pour me punir.  
- Ok…J'ai pas d'idée mais je trouverai !  
- Tu as jusque demain soir.  
- Ok…Je trouverai.

Ils avaient à peine terminé de manger que Dieu appela Gabriel qui devait se rendre d'urgence au Vatican.  
- Désolé mon grand. Ca ira pour rentrer seul ?  
- T'inquiète…  
- A tout à l'heure.  
L'archange allait disparaitre mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement.  
- Je…Je peux ? Demanda-t-il à Sam.  
- Euh…Quoi ?  
- Te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire au revoir.  
- Euh…Oui.  
Gabriel s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, Sam ne bougeait pas et resta les bras ballants.  
- A tout à l'heure.

Gabriel ne revint que très tard, il regarda l'horloge de l'entrée qui indiquait 23h40. Il s'en voulut, il aurait préféré passer la journée avec le jeune Winchester mais le nouveau pape avait quelques problèmes pour prendre ses marques et il était dans son devoir de l'aider.  
Il entra dans le salon et trouva Sam, endormi, dans le canapé. Il soupira, il avait espéré que l'humain soit encore éveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa chambre, il caressa doucement son visage avant de quitter la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui est plutôt court mais je voulais vraiment vous publier quelque chose cette semaine ! Les chapitres 4 et 5 seront beaucoup plus long et ils arriveront assez rapidement (les idées sont déjà dans ma petite tête)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews_

_Ignis :Merci pour ton review ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple (un peu logique sinon, je n'aurai pas écrit sur eux hahahaha),il manque vraiment des histoires sur eux. C'est dommage:/ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira_

* * *

*** Jour 3 ***

Sam se réveilla dans son lit, il ne se souvenait plus d'être monté après le film. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, comme s'il avait trop bu la veille alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ouvrit les yeux et la tête lui tourna. Il se tassa dans son lit et referma les yeux mais ne se sentit pas mieux. Il resta encore quelques dizaines de minutes à somnoler quand il entendit le bruit de la porte.  
- Il est midi, mon grand. Tu te lèves ou tu préfères passer la journée dans ton lit ?  
La voix de Gabriel était juste horrible : trop forte, trop aigue et en même temps, trop grave.  
- Mon lit…Laisse moi. Marmonna Sam.  
Mais Gabriel s'approcha et posa la main sur son front.  
- Tu es malade. Constata-t-il.  
Et d'un mouvement, il soigna Sam. Ce dernier se sentit instantanément mieux, il n'avait pas été aussi en forme depuis très longtemps. Il sourit à l'archange.  
- Merci…Et tu auras un deuxième gage.  
- C'était une urgence !  
- Un deuxième gage, Gab' !  
- Tu n'as même pas trouvé le 1er !  
- Bien sur que si !  
- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- La prochaine fois que tu pars en mission, je viens avec toi.  
- Pas question.  
Le regard de Gabriel était implacable. Sam se redressa dans son lit et s'accroupit. Pour la première fois, ils étaient à la même hauteur. Leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre.

- C'est ton gage, Gab'…Un gage est un gage, on ne choisit pas.  
Sam continuait de parler mais l'archange ne l'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de son visage. Ses yeux verts, sa fine bouche, les traits de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux en bataille qui s'invitaient sur ses joues.  
Gabriel tendit la main vers la joue du jeune homme et dégagea une mèche de cheveux en caressant son visage. Sam se tut.  
L'archange bougea sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux du chasseur avec lesquels il se mit à jouer.  
- Gab'…Murmura Sam.  
Celui-ci approcha son visage de son compagnon. Le désir s'emparait peu à peu de lui.  
- Tu me mets mal à l'aise…Continua le jeune Winchester.  
Ce dernier avait peur que les choses n'aillent plus loin, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il craignait mais sentait qu'il devait tout stopper au plus vite. Gabriel s'éloigna en retirant sa main.  
- Désolé mais j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche comme ça…Poursuivit-il encore.  
- C'est moi qui m'excuse.  
Il ne voulait pas s'excuser, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait dire. Gabriel venait de réaliser qu'il ne souhaitait plus être l'ami de Sam, il voulait être plus que ça à ses yeux.  
Ce dernier remarqua qu'il avait blessé Gabriel mais il n'y pouvait rien il n'aimait pas ces contacts si intimes. Gabriel était son ami et cette amitié devenait de plus en plus précieuse. Mais comme son frère, l'archange avait un problème d'espace personnel.

Il eut quelques minutes de flottement puis Sam alla à la salle de bain et se prépara. Quand il sortit, Gabriel regardait calmement par la fenêtre. Il semblait concentré et Sam ne voulait pas le déranger. Il l'observa quelques instants.  
Soudainement, l'archange se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
- Tu es prêt pour ta mission en tant qu'assistant-archange ?  
- Je viens avec toi ? Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment, mon grand. Mais je te préviens : ce sera plutôt ennuyant.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Vraiment ?  
- Je t'avais dit que ce serait ennuyant. Mais ça fait parti de mon job.  
- Je suis sûr que tu as inventé ça !  
- Les missions d'un archange sont nombreuses.  
- T'as jamais parlé d'un truc comme ça !  
- Je ne te raconte pas tout, mon grand.  
- Ca compte pas, Gab' ! Ca compte pas comme une mission et tu le sais !  
Sam était furieux contre Gabriel : celui-ci l'avait effectivement emmené en mission…Mais celle-ci était de surveiller les travaux de restauration d'une petite chapelle de village au fin fond de la Louisiane.

L'archange sourit, il avait un peu arnaqué Sam car il aurait pu confier cette tâcher à un ange de niveau inférieur mais il trouvait enthousiasmant de venir ici avec lui. C'était un lieux qu'il avait toujours apprécié et voir le chasseur s'intéresser à cet endroit lui faisait chaud au cœur.  
- Hey Gab' ! Viens voir !  
Le jeune chasseur était devant un impressionnant vitrail que les artisans restauraient. Gabriel s'approcha.  
- Tu as vu quelque chose que tu aimes ?  
- Oui…Là !  
Il pointa du doigt une image située très haut et même avec en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'archange n'arrivait pas à voir. Sam se mit à rire.  
- C'est toi. Lui expliqua ce dernier.  
- Ah.  
- T'as pas l'air enthousiaste !  
- J'aime pas trop ma tronche sur les vitraux.  
- Je te trouve très beau et…  
Le chasseur hésita.  
- Et ?  
- T'es en mode archange dessus.  
- Je suis tout le temps en mode archange !  
- Mais là, tu as tes ailes, ton auréole et tout…  
- Tu veux voir mes ailes, mon auréole et tout ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?  
Sam semblait gêné et Gabriel comprit qu'il avait posé la bonne question.  
- Ok, mon grand. Juste pour toi…Mais pas maintenant.

Le soleil se couchait et colorait le ciel en orange il flottait une douce odeur de fleurs des champs et les oiseaux chantaient. Le calme régnait près de la chapelle et Gabriel adorait ça. Il s'installa dans l'herbe, à l'ombre du bâtiment et regarda l'horizon pour admirer l'œuvre de son père.  
Sam avait terminé de discuter avec les ouvriers qui rentraient chez eux et se mit à la recherche de Gabriel qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il le trouva à observer le paysage. Le jeune chasseur aimait quand Gabriel était calme, dans ces moments là il voyait vraiment l'archange qu'il était. Il semblait si vieux et sage, plein de bonté et d'assurance.  
Le jeune homme restait à l'écart quelques minutes puis décida de le rejoindre et il s'installa près de son ami. Ils étaient très proches, leurs corps se touchaient et Sam ressentit à nouveau l'envie de lui prendre la main, et sans réfléchir, il le fit.

C'est à ce moment que Gabriel changea : il devient lumineux, une aura blanche l'entourait. Une fine auréole, comme une couronne apparut et ses ailes les entourèrent tout deux. Les ailes étaient tout simplement indescriptibles, la texture ressemblait à des plumes blanches mais elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus solides et résistantes. Leurs tailles étaient impressionnantes, sûrement plus de deux mètres d'envergure et elles semblaient pouvoir s'agrandir à l'infini.  
Cela dura quelques secondes, dix tout au plus, et Gabriel ferma les yeux. Sam était tout simplement ébahi.  
- Wouaw ! C'est encore plus impressionnant que je pensais…Tu es magnifique !  
- Merci…C'est comme ça que je suis réellement…  
- Tu es très différent en humain, pourquoi ?  
- Je suis magnifique en humain aussi ! Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Une heure plus tard, Sam était affalé sur le canapé à zapper de chaine en chaine.  
- Mon grand, tu vas pas rester devant cette télévision toute la soirée !  
- Si…  
- Non ! Tu te fais beau et on sort ! Il y a un nouveau bar à moins de 50 km d'ici.  
- Je me fais beau ?  
- Oui !  
- Je suis toujours beau !  
Mais malgré tout, il passa par la salle de bain et ils se mirent en route vingt minutes plus tard.

C'était un endroit huppé et select, avec un DJ connu mondialement. Les jeunes femmes, très légèrement vêtues, se déhanchaient sur la piste et le champagne coulait à flot.  
Grace au charme de Gabriel et à la fausse carte de crédit de Sam, ils eurent une super place dans le coin VIP.  
- Tâche de t'amuser, Sam. Oublie tout tes monstres et éclate toi. Lui conseilla Gabriel.  
- Toi aussi.  
Très vite, plusieurs femmes se joignirent à eux pour écouter les histoires captivantes de Gabriel sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sam s'amusait à le regarder développer ses charmes. Il réussit à se faire un peu oublier et se leva pour prendre l'air quand une jeune femme attrapa son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et…

- Erin ?  
- Salut Sam !

* * *

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Ange gardien" (Honte à vous!Hahaha) : Erin est la soeur de Taylor,qui est une future sainte. Castiel a protégé cette dernière pendant un temps,avec l'aide des frères et Erin draguait Castiel (qui est à présent en couple avec Dean)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici le 4é jour ) Le 5é chapitre devrait suivre cette semaine (jeudi ou vendredi je pense). Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire a du succès, ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimez « Sabriel » =)  
A bientôt tout le monde !**

**Arlavor**** : Contente que tu aimes cette fic' et « Ange gardien » =) Je remarque qu'il y a pas mal de fans de Sabriel alors que les fic' en français sur ce couple sont très rares. Oui, cet épisode était très triste =( ****J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !**

* * *

*** Jour 4***

- Salut…  
Elle lui souriait et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je te signale qu'on est à moins de 100km de chez moi et que ce bar est le top du top ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Taylor m'a dit que vous aviez eu des problèmes.  
- Oui mais c'est réglé maintenant.  
- Où sont les autres ?  
-Cas' et Dean sont en vacances…Euh…Ensemble.  
Sam était un peu mal à l'aise d'avouer ça à la jeune femme mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très affectée et continuait à lui sourire.  
- Ils t'ont laissé tout seul ?  
- Non, je suis avec Gabriel.  
Il montra l'espace où l'archange et ses admiratrices étaient installés.  
- Ah super ! Je vais lui dire bonjour, attends moi !  
Elle disparut dans la foule en se dirigeant vers l'être céleste.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue et Sam décida d'aller se chercher une bière. Mais Erin le retrouva bien vite et le taquina sur sa « disparition ».Pour se faire pardonner il lui offrit un verre. Pour le remercier, elle lui en paya un également et ainsi de suite. Très vite, ils eurent bu plus que de raison ils étaient légèrement joyeux mais toujours conscients de leurs actes. Ils plaisantaient et décidèrent soudainement d'aller sur la piste de danse.

Ils dansèrent ensemble, corps contre corps et Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir. Un plaisir sexuel. Il avait envie de la baiser, de la prendre.  
Le chasseur aimait le sexe mais il avait besoin de sentiments, de respect et de temps. Il avait aimé toutes ses partenaires, même si certaines plus que d'autres, et il avait, pour chacune d'entre elles, un grand respect.  
Mais ce soir, il voulait juste son corps. Pas faire l'amour, juste soulager le besoin qu'il ressentait.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et les caressa.  
- Sam ! Protesta-t-elle, plutôt surprise.  
- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser goulument.  
Il remonta ses mains vers sa poitrine et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Il sut qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Gabriel ne voyait plus le jeune Winchester mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas il sentait toujours sa présence toute proche. Il était déçu que le chasseur ne passe pas la soirée avec lui, Sam voulait sûrement s'amuser de son coté. L'archange se dit qu'il devrait vraiment apprendre à se détacher de lui, ses sentiments n'étant définitivement pas partagés. Mais certains moments étaient tellement intimes et tendres qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…

Sam poussa Erin sur la banquette arrière de la Porshe, en remontant sa robe. Elle lui enlevait sa ceinture et ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon avant de le descendre.  
- Sam, tu es…Commença-t-elle.  
- Ferme la. Grogna-t-il en lui enlevant son string.  
A peine dix minutes plus tard, il se vida en elle. Il n'avait pas fait attention au plaisir de sa compagne, il ne s'était préoccupé que de lui. Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça, il l'avait juste utilisé comme un objet. Il regrettait déjà son acte quand elle l'embrassa tendrement.  
- C'était si…bestial. J'ai adoré. Lui dit-elle.  
Elle lui caressa le torse et son plaisir réapparut. Encore.  
Mais ils entendirent des pas s'approcher et Sam se redressa en regarda par la fenêtre. Gabriel s'approchait de la voiture, l'air soucieux. Sam devint soudainement mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas que l'archange le voit avec Erin.  
- Habille toi et casse toi ! Vite ! Lui dit-il.  
- Mais…  
- Vas y ! Lui cria-t-il presque.  
Elle avait à peine remis sa robe qu'il la poussa dehors. Il s'habilla le plus vite possible en priant pour que Gabriel ne remarque rien.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la Porsche, il savait que Sam était là. Quand il avait compris que le jeune homme était sorti, il était devenu perplexe et avait décidé d'aller voir. En s'approchant, il avait senti une deuxième présence mais avait du mal à déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Puis il la vit avec sa robe de travers et les cheveux défaits : Erin. Alors Gabriel devina ce qu'il venait de se passer et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait mal…  
Une forte et dense pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage se fit entendre et de grands éclairs blancs apparurent dans le ciel.

Sam ouvrit la portière et regarda Gabriel qui était planté à quelques mètres de la voiture.  
- Gab' ! Entre ! Lui cria-t-il, pour couvrir le bruit qui faisaient les éléments déchainés.  
L'archange s'approcha, sans se presser, et s'installa à la place du passager, à coté de Sam.  
- C'est la folie ce temps ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! D'un seul coup ! Et en plein mois de juillet en plus ! Lui dit celui-ci.  
Mais l'archange n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Sam s'inquiéta devant l'absence de réaction de son ami et le dévisagea.  
- Ca va ?  
- Très bien, Sam. On rentre ou tu veux continuer à t'envoyer en l'air avec Erin dans la voiture ?  
Le rouge monta aux joues de Sam. Gabriel les avait vu et c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait que l'archange ne soit jamais au courant de ce moment.  
- On pourrait changer d'endroit ? Pour passer la fin de soirée ensemble ?  
Sa voix se termina dans les aigues, il était trop stressé. Il voulait que Gabriel lui réponde « oui » et que le reste de la soirée rattrape ce moment gênant. Il souhait juste que cette nuit se passe comme les trois jours qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.  
- Je ne souhaite pas passer le reste de la soirée avec toi. Rentrons. Lui répondit-il sèchement.  
Gabriel était furieux, triste ,déçu et ressentait d'autres sentiments indéfinissables en même temps. Même s'il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps sur terre, jamais il n'avait éprouvé tout ça en même temps et il voulait se poser, loin de Sam, pour y réfléchir.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Arrivés à la maison, Sam alla directement se coucher, sans un mot pour Gabriel.  
« Je ne souhaite pas passer le reste de la soirée avec toi »…Sam se répéta cette phrase, elle passa en boucle dans sa tête quand il cherchait le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de perdre son ami et ça lui faisait mal.  
Celui-ci effectua quelques rapides vérifications pour Dieu, partit inspecter les différentes garnissons d'anges,… Tout ce travail ingrat et ennuyant qu'il avait laissé sur le coté ces derniers voulait sortir Sam et Erin de sa tête, mais sans succès.

Sam était à la moitié du mur d'escalade quand Gabriel apparut, ce dernier le regarda quelques instants en silence avant que le chasseur ne le remarque. Il ne descendit pas pour autant et continua son ascension.  
- Tu es déjà super grand, pourquoi vouloir monter si haut ? Lui demanda l'archange.  
Sam eut un petit sourire, il était heureux que Gabriel ne soit plus fâché. Il s'était promis de lui montrer son mécontentement, par rapport à sa mauvaise humeur de la veille, mais avait compris à l'instant que ce n'était pas possible.  
- C'est TON mur d'escalade, je te signale.  
- Oui mais moi j'ai besoin d'être grand !  
Sam descendit rapidement, en rappel .  
- Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'être grand. Tu es très bien comme ça, Gab'.  
Le dit Gab' sourit timidement. Il avait toujours mal mais sa colère s'était dissipée, il avait compris que Sam faisait sa vie sans lui et qu'un jour où l'autre il trouverait une femme qu'il aimerait. Il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas Erin : la jeune femme l'insupportait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Comment Taylor, une si magnifique et importante personne, pouvait-elle se coltiner une tare pareille comme grande sœur ? C'était incompréhensible ! En fait, il se posait la même question pour Sam et Dean . Dieu avait encore beaucoup de mystères, même pour lui.  
- Ca te dit de manger, mon grand ? J'ai préparé des sandwichs.  
- Toi ? Fit Sam, surpris.  
- Bien sur ! J'adore la cuisine. Allez, viens.

Les sandwichs de Gabriel étaient les meilleurs que Sam n'ait jamais mangé. Celui-ci devint suspicieux surtout que l'archange le regardait avec un sourire en coin.  
- Tu as utilisé la magie ! J'en suis certain ! L'accusa ce dernier.  
- Quelle confiance…  
- Tu vas avoir un gage, Gab' !  
- Tu n'as même pas trouvé le 2é !  
- Si mais j'attends que tu fasses le premier ! Pour de vrai !  
- J'ai fait le premier !Je t'ai emmené en mission !  
- C'était pas une vraie mission ! Tu le sais très bien !  
Ils continuèrent à se chamailler durant tout le repas et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

- Sam…il est déjà 14h00. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?  
- J'en sais rien. En plus, il pleut.  
- Ca change rien.  
- Si .Ca veut dire que Dieu pleure.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est ce que Jess' disait toujours.  
- Jess' ?  
- Jessica. C'était ma…Ma copine.  
- Vous avez rompu ?  
- Elle est morte. C'est pour elle que j'ai recommencé la chasse avec Dean.  
La pluie redoubla d'intensité pendant que Gabriel regardait Sam. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.  
- Elle est au paradis. Elle est heureuse.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Elle est dans une petite cabane en bois, avec un chien.  
Sam sourit.  
- Je connais cet endroit…Et son chien.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.  
- Merci Gab'. Merci de m'avoir dit qu'elle est heureuse.  
- De rien.  
- Je voulais te dire…Je suis désolé pour hier…Erin, c'est juste…Enfin…J'aurai mieux aimé passer la soirée avec toi.  
La pluie se calma et un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages.

Ils décidèrent de rester à la maison et s'installèrent pour regarder quelques films dans l'immense salle de cinéma.  
Après une heure, Sam posa sa main sur celle de l'archange qui la serra très fort.  
La pluie cessa et le soleil réapparut.

Mais hélas, Gabriel avait du travail et dut quitter le jeune homme.  
- Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans une garnison d'anges. Mais à ma prochaine vraie mission, tu viens avec moi. Ok, mon grand ?  
- Je peux pas remettre de l'ordre dans la garnison avec toi ? Foutre quelques coups de pieds au cul à des anges, ça me branche bien.  
L'archange sourit.  
- Peut être une autre fois.  
Dans un battement d'ailes, il partit et Sam resta quelques secondes les bras ballants.  
- Hey !Gab' ! L'appela-t-il.  
Celui-ci réapparut.  
- Quoi ?  
Sam s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
- T'as oublié de me dire au revoir. Dit-il en le serrant contre lui.  
- Au revoir, Samuel.  
Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et disparut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Nous voici déjà à la moitié ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant l'histoire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui me le donne =) Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Arlavor : Je vais transformer « Erin » en ennemie public n°1 si ça continue ! Hahaha ! La pauvre, elle cherche juste l'amouuur ! Merci ) J'essais de publier assez rapidement car quand je suis lectrice, je déteste attendre ! Merci pour ta lecture et ton review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

*** Jour 5***

Sam se réveilla tôt ce matin là, Gabriel n'était pas rentré et il en profita pour faire un jogging. Il avait besoin de se vider le corps et l'esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment sous pression alors qu'il était censé être relax, il voulait mettre ses sentiments à plat pour se comprendre. Mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur son problème.

Après une heure d'efforts physiques intenses, il s'approcha de la maison quand il vit Gabriel avec un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Celui-ci éclata de rire et l'archange le prit dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer. Le rire de l'enfant s'intensifia et il se blottit contre Gabriel qui le serra très fort. Celui-ci remarqua que Sam les observait.  
- Ok mon gars. Je viendrai te voir demain. Dit l'archange au garçon en le déposant au sol.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis ! Va embêter tes parents maintenant ! Allez !  
L'enfant courut vers la maison voisine, tout en faisant des grands signes à Gabriel qui lui souriait.  
- C'est le fils des voisins. Expliqua-t-il à Sam.  
- Il a l'air de t'adorer.  
- Oui. C'est vraiment un chouette petit gars.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants…  
- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas, mon grand.  
- Pleins de choses que je serai heureux d'apprendre…

L'archange lui sourit et pour la première fois, il prit lui-même la main du jeune chasseur. Celui-ci voulut reculer mais il fit un effort pour ne pas le blesser. Gabriel ressentit quand même la gêne de Sam et il relâcha bien vite sa main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un silence s'installa.  
- Ecoute Gab'… Tu es…Tu es quelqu'un de précieux pour moi mais…Mais on est juste amis et c'est parfois…  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que tu n'aimes pas ça, que ça te met mal à l'aise et que tu n'es pas gay.  
- Oui mais…  
-Mais c'est toi qui prend toujours ma main, c'est toi qui m'a rappelé hier parce que je ne t'avais pas dit au revoir, c'est toi qui veux m'accompagner en mission…Alors dis moi, Sam : qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
- Qu'est ce que je veux vraiment ?  
- Oui, c'est ça la vraie question…Parce que…Parce que quoi que tu veuilles, je serai là.  
- Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Etre ton ami. C'est tout.

Sam prenait sa douche pendant que Gabriel était assis au salon, il pensait à leur dernier échange avant que Sam parte, presque en courant, à la salle de bain. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu, il aurait préféré s'expliquer calmement avec le jeune homme et au lieux de ça, il lui avait claqué toute sa rancœur et lui demandant trop clairement ce qu'il souhaitait. L'archange soupira de désespoir, il ne savait décidément pas s'y prendre avec le jeune Winchester.  
Celui-ci sortait de sa douche, il ne cessait de penser à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit : que voulait-il vraiment ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se sentait bien quand il se laissait aller avec l'archange mais il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il en avait aucune idée. Il aurait voulu laisser faire les choses mais son ami n'était pas de cet avis.

Quand le chasseur descendit, Gabriel préparait un pieux en bois qu'il mit dans sa veste.  
- Tu pars ?  
- Mission importante.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Sam…  
- A quoi on a affaire ?  
- Un embrouilleur.  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Je connais.  
-Non, tu ne connais pas. Les embrouilleurs sont très difficiles à éliminer et celui là à l'air plutôt tenace.  
-S'il te plait, Gab'. Tu m'as promis.  
- Très bien. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les fesses si tu as un soucis, tu te débrouilles seul.  
- Merci.  
- On partira début d'après-midi dans ce cas. Je dois te quitter maintenant, prends des forces et prépare toi.  
- Ne pars pas sans moi.  
- C'est promis !

Vers 15h00,ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait être un château abandonné. Gabriel observa les environs en silence avant de se tourner vers Sam.  
- On va arriver sur son territoire. Fais attention à toi, tes perceptions seront très différentes de la vérité.  
- C'est quoi le plan ?  
- Il n'y a pas de plan. T'es un Winchester, avec toi aucun plan ne peut fonctionner.  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ils s'avancèrent.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres, rien ne bougeait. Gabriel s'arrêta en prenant le bras de Sam.  
- Il est fort, Sam…Plus fort que je ne pensais.  
- Quoi ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé encore !  
- Ca fait deux heures que nous sommes là.  
- Bien-sûr que non !  
Mais le chasseur n'était plus sûr de rien.  
- On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Il faudrait qu'il se montre. Mais il est malin, il ne le fera pas. Il sait qui je suis.  
- Mais tu es accompagné par un pauvre petit humain sans défense. Si je suis seul, il va vouloir me piéger et tu pourras l'attaquer.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Gab',c'est le seul plan que nous ayons !  
- Ok. Je reviens dans trente minutes maxi quoi qu'il arrive. Compte dans ta tête.

Vingt-cinq minutes que Sam tournait en rond et rien. Il commençait à douter de son plan quand il entendit un cri effroyable : celui de Gabriel. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita et trouva l'archange étendu sur le sol, son poignard angélique enfoncé dans le ventre.  
- Gab' !  
Il s'approcha en courant de lui et lui retira le poignard.  
- C'est terminé Sam…Je…Je meurs. Je suis désolé.  
- Gab'…Gab',je t'en prie !  
- Fuis. Il est trop fort. Fuis et ne reviens jamais.  
L'archange eut un dernier soubresaut et ferma les yeux. C'était terminé il venait de mourir.  
- GABRIEL ! GABRIEL ! NON !

Et Sam se rendit compte de l'évidence : il aimait Gabriel. Tout ses gestes, toutes ses pensées, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble avaient toujours parus si évidents, si naturels. Comme s'il n'était vrai qu'avec lui.  
Mais il était trop tard, il l'avait perdu. Comme il avait perdu sa mère. Comme il avait perdu Jessica. Comme il avait perdu son père. Comme il avait perdu Bobby.  
- Gabriel…Murmura-t-il avant de se coucher auprès de son amour.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son corps. Il ferma les yeux et pleura longtemps en suppliant Dieux de ramener son fils.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne savait quand exactement, il entendit un bruit de pas et…  
- Sam ?!  
Cette voix.  
La voix de Gabriel.  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Son environnement avait changé et il ne serrait plus que du vide. Il vit Gabriel s'approcher de lui et un bonheur sans nom s'empara de lui.  
- Gab'…  
Il voulut se lever mais il était épuisé. Le chagrin l'avait assommé.

Quand l'archange vit Sam, il remarqua tout de suite que le plan n'avait pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Le chasseur n'était plus à la place où ils s'étaient quitté et son état était déplorable : il était recroquevillé par terre en pleurant. A cette vision, son cœur se serra et il se précipita vers lui.  
Il avait eu du mal à trouver l'embrouilleur, il avait tourné plus d'une heure quand il le remarqua enfin. Le demi dieu avait l'air de s'amuser, il riait à perdre haleine. Il devait sûrement projeter son image ailleurs car il avait les yeux dans le vide. Ce qui rendit la tâche plus facile pour le tuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'embrouilleur gisait à ses pieds.

- Sam…Hey mon grand ? Ca va ?  
- Gab'…Gab'…  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
Sam se releva un peu et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il le serra très fort.  
- L'embrouilleur n'a pas été très gentil avec toi, on dirait.  
Mais il n'obtint aucun réponse, juste le bruit des sanglots de Sam sur son épaule.  
Il l'emmena instantanément dans sa chambre et le coucha sur le lit, il avait l'air vraiment abattu. Mais au moment où Gabriel allait sortir, Sam l'appela d'une voix faible.  
- Gabriel…J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait.  
Celui-ci s'approcha et Sam le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi mais l'archange ne le lâcha pas. Il le coucha délicatement mais le garda contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et se blottit un peu plus contre Gabriel.  
- Ca va mieux Sam ?  
- Oui. Merci.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes.  
- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda l'humain.  
- 23h59 exactement et tu as…  
Mais Sam l'interrompit. Il venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !  
Voici le 6é chapitre de cette histoire !  
Elle contient un lemon donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, j'ai placé une ligne séparatrice pour marquer son début.( la fin du lemon = la fin du chapitre ^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et bon dimanche !**

* * *

*** Jour 6 ***

Sam pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'archange mais celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune chasseur stoppa ce baiser à sens unique.  
- Désolé Gab'.  
Gabriel le regardait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.  
- Pourquoi…?  
Sam l'interrompit.  
- Parce que j'ai compris ce que je voulais vraiment. Et c'est toi.  
- Non. Ce n'est pas la question : Pourquoi tu embrasses si mal ?  
Il eut un petit sourire en coin et Sam se rendit compte qu'il riait de lui.  
- Tu te moques de moi là ? Je te déclare ma flamme et tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu es sérieux, Gab' ?  
Le sourire de l'archange s'agrandit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de Sam…De SON Sam. Car il n'avait pas besoin que le jeune homme lui dise quoi que ce soit, il le sentait. Il sentait tout cet amour dirigé vers lui.  
- Tu ne m'as rien déclaré du tout, mais je suis tout ouïe.  
Le jeune Winchester sourit à son tour. Gabriel se jouait de lui mais ses sentiments étaient partagés et c'était là le principal. L'archange lui avait toujours mené la vie dure et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.  
- Je ne dirai rien du tout, espèce de sale emplumé.  
Le dit emplumé caressa doucement le visage de Sam. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation comme celle là : ce geste n'était que douceur et amour.  
- Tu devrais te reposer, mon grand.  
Gabriel avait raison, il tombait encore de fatigue mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Pas maintenant.  
- Dors, Sam. Continua l'archange.  
Et le jeune homme s'endormit instantanément.

Il se réveilla en début de matinée mais Gabriel n'était plus là. Il descendit vers la cuisine et l'entendit avant de le voir : l'archange chantonnait un air qui lui était inconnu. Il avait une voix magnifique, comme du cristal.  
Il entra dans la pièce: il était dos à lui, occupé de cuire des œufs. Il s'approcha silencieusement et quand il fut à quelques centimètres de Gabriel, celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur la poêle.  
- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il .  
- Oui, merci.  
Et soudain, le silence. Un horrible silence qui leur emplissait les oreilles.  
- Sam ?  
- Oui ? Répondit-il, trop vite.  
L'archange se tourna vers lui.  
- J'ai menti hier…En fait, je trouve que tu embrasses bien…  
Le jeune homme sourit. Il s'avança encore vers l'archange et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, il se pencha et s'approcha de son oreille.  
- Les œufs sont en train de brûler. Lui murmura-t-il.  
- Au diable les œufs !  
Ceux-ci disparurent de la poêle pour réapparaitre, un millième de seconde plus tard, sur une assiette sans aucune trace de brûlure.  
- Tu as encore utilisé tes pouvoirs, Gab' !  
- Alors donne moi un gage.  
- Embrasse moi.

Gabriel se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura les lèvres du chasseur, celui-ci les entrouvrit légèrement et l'archange y inséra sa langue qui rencontra celle de son compagnon. Le baiser devint fébrile et fiévreux, leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore .Sam passa sa main dans le dos de Gabriel pour le plaquer contre lui pendant que les mains de l'être céleste entourèrent le visage de l'humain.  
Leurs langues jouaient : elles se rapprochaient pour s'unir, puis s'éloignaient de nouveau pour mieux fusionner. Le plaisir était à son paroxysme, il en était presque douloureux .Ils stoppèrent le baiser, haletants. Ils se sourirent.

- J'aime beaucoup les gages comme celui-ci. Avoua Gabriel.  
- J'en ai d'autres en réserve…  
L'archange fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté, comme le faisait si souvent son frère. Mais Sam savait qu'il avait compris la référence, il y avait donc autre chose.  
- Gab' ? Un problème ?  
- Non, non. Aucun.  
L'archange semblait toutefois distant.  
- Gabriel !  
Celui-ci prit Sam dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.  
- Je sais comment ta vie se terminera, Sam. Je connais déjà les épreuves que tu subiras et je ne sais pas si je pourrai te regarder dans les yeux à cause de ça.  
Le chasseur lui caressa les cheveux puis descendit sa main vers son visage.  
- Mais moi je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Et que tu sois avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider, juste être avec toi. Est-ce que ça pourrait te suffire ?  
- Ca me suffit, Gab'… Et depuis quand es tu devenu comme ça ?  
- Comment ?  
- Inquiet de l'avenir.  
- Depuis que je t'aime.

Sam détestait Dieu. Plus que tout. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de déguster les œufs de Gabriel que Dieu l'avait appelé pour une mission sois disant très importante. Cela faisait donc trois heures que le jeune chasseur tournait comme un lion en cage.  
Soudainement, Samandriel apparut devant lui.  
- Bonjour, Sam. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Gabriel.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- « Je suis en mission très importante pour mon Père. Je fais au plus vite et je reviendrai vers 21h00 »  
- Ah…OK. Merci.  
- Avec plaisir.  
Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Sam réfléchit quelques instants en observant l'horloge qui indiquait 13h30. Et l'idée lui vint.

Gabriel était épuisé : les démons qu'ils avaient combattu étaient plus coriaces qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Deux anges avaient faillit perdre la vie mais il était intervenu juste à temps, au péril de la sienne.  
Il passa la porte d'entrée et trouva la maison plongée dans le noir.  
- Sam ? appela-t-il.  
Pas de réponse.  
Il utilisa ses pouvoirs et le localisa au fond du jardin, seul. Il s'y rendit assez rapidement et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois. Trois immenses pièces montées de bonbons étaient installées sur une table basse, près d'un feux de bois improvisé. Sam se trouvait en face de celui-ci, assis sur un des nombreux cousins, et cuisait des chamalow .  
- Salut Gab'.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?  
- C'est pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.  
Le cœur de Gabriel rata un battement. Sam avait pensé à lui, il avait fait quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir.  
- Merci. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
Il était trop ému pour dire autre chose et s'installa à coté du chasseur qui l'entoura de ses bras.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? Dragibus, langue de chat, M&M's, cerise,… ? Lui proposa ce dernier.  
- Je veux manger…Sam Winchester.  
Il l'embrassa fiévreusement et le coucha à même le sol, tout en lui caressant le cou.

* * *

Il abandonna les lèvres du chasseur pour mordiller son oreille. Sam poussa un soupir de plaisir et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Gabriel. Celui-ci en enleva sa chemise et se colla au corps du chasseur pour passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et l'enlever quelques secondes plus tard. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse et caressa son ventre, de plus en plus bas.  
Le chasseur rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux : il s'abandonna à Gabriel, il était dans un autre monde. Leur monde.  
Gabriel lui enleva son jeans pour caresser son sexe, par-dessus son boxer. Sam ne put retenir un gémissement et se releva un peu pour embrasser son amant.  
- Si tu veux…Si tu veux qu'on arrête..dis le…moi. Lui dit ce dernier, essoufflé par le plaisir.  
- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'arrêtes. Jamais.  
Gabriel était dingue de ce corps, dingue de Sam. Le toucher et l'embrasser lui donnaient tant de plaisirs, il le voulait mais avait décidé de prendre son temps. Il avait appris que brusquer le jeune homme n'apportait jamais rien de bon et souhait que ce moment soit parfait.  
Il enleva le boxer et caressa le sexe de Sam qui rougit et serra les fesses de Gabriel. Celui-ci prit fermement son sexe dans sa main et commença un long et lent mouvement de va et vient.  
- Gab'…Oh…Gab' !Murmura le chasseur qui avait à nouveau rejeté la tête en arrière.  
Il n'étais pas loin de l'orgasme et jeta un œil à son amant, qui l'observait lui aussi. L'archange accéléra le mouvement et Sam lâcha quelques grognements indistincts.  
Avant de soudainement se relever un peu pour enlever fébrilement le jeans et boxer de Gabriel le sexe de celui-ci était déjà bien dur et Sam l'avait à peine effleuré quand il comprit que son amant était dans le même état que lui. Mais le chasseur voulait également lui donner du plaisir et prit son sexe à pleine main avant de calquer ses mouvement sur lui.  
Des râles de plaisir emplissaient le jardin, les amoureux étaient cote à cote à se faire du bien mutuellement. Ils étaient si proches du 7é ciel.  
- Sam ! Oh oui ! S'exclama l'archange d'une voix rauque.  
Le jeune homme accéléra son mouvement pour permettre à son compagnon de se libérer, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore remis de son orgasme que Sam jouit à son tour. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Sam ne s'approcha et se blottisse contre l'archange avant de s'endormir. Ce dernier fit apparaitre une couverture et les recouvra tout les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**7é jour, déjà! Eh oui, ça sent la fin des vac' pour Sam et son archange !  
Il y a encore un lemon (signalé par des barres d'espace au début et à la fin donc no soucis si vous n'aimez pas) qui se veut un peu plus « hot » que le premier mais que je trouve un peu raté. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis là-dessus, même si c'est négatif car j'aimerai vraiment m'améliorer !  
Merci en tout cas de me lire,très contente de constater que cette fic' a du succès ) Bonne lecture à tous !  
Ignis : Merci pour ton review !Heureuse de voir que cette fic' te plait et j'espère que ce 7é chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

* * *

*** Jour 7***

Sam émergeait peu à peu du sommeil : il entendait Gabriel qui fredonnait le même chant que la veille. Il ouvrit un œil en souriant et se découvrit dans son lit. Apparemment, l'archange avait encore utilisé ses pouvoirs.  
Celui-ci lisait la Bible, installé dans le sofa en face de la fenêtre. Il semblait très concentré et le chasseur en profita pour l'observer. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son amant avec un mélange de désirs et d'amour.  
- Tu arriverais presque à me mettre mal à l'aise à me regarder comme ça. Lui dit ce dernier sans lever la tête du livre.  
- Pourquoi tu lis la Bible ? Lui demanda Sam pour éviter de répondre à la remarque.  
- J'ai terminé Harry Potter la semaine dernière et j'ai pas encore été à la biblio' depuis.  
Gabriel ferma soudainement son livre et se leva en s'approchant du jeune homme.  
- Bonjour au fait…Lui dit-il d'une voix suave.  
-Bonjour. Lui répondit Sam, sur le même ton, en se levant.  
Celui-ci approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et déposa un baiser chaste. Gabriel sourit et déploya ses ailes, qui les entourèrent.

Le chasseur les observa, encore plus fasciné que la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Il bougea légèrement sa main pour entrer en contact avec elles : la sensation était indéfinissable, cela ne se rapprochait de rien qu'il connaissait. C'était consistant : il sentait des muscles et une carcasse osseuse mais c'était si léger et malléable. Il les caressa quelques secondes avant d'entendre Gabriel qui poussait un profond soupir, rempli de luxure.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais touché les ailes et il ne savait donc pas quel effet cela faisait avant que Sam y pose un geste. Il venait de le découvrir : c'était orgasmique. Le chasseur ne faisait que les effleurer et pourtant, c'était déjà tellement bon.  
Le jeune Winchester remarqua le plaisir de son amant et il agrippa ses plumes pour légèrement les tirer. Gabriel ferma les yeux en poussant un grognement.  
Sam embrassa une aile pour ensuite y passer sa langue. L'archange devint rouge et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un cri.  
- Sam…Sam…Faut que tu arrêtes ça…Ca me rend dingue.  
Celui-ci mordilla une plume et cette fois ci, l'archange ne put retenir son cri. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.  
- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?  
- Non …Oui…Je sais pas…  
Sam passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Gabriel qui en profita pour embrasser un doigt qui s'était trop approché de sa bouche.  
- Je t'aime…Lui souffla Sam.  
Le cœur de Gabriel explosa : jamais des mots lui avaient fait tant d'effets. Il pensait être prêt à les entendre mais c'était faux.  
- Je t'aime aussi…  
Le chasseur lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, les ailes de Gabriel les entourant toujours.

Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse Sam avait autorisé l'archange a utilisé ses pouvoirs et ils étaient à présent devant une immense table remplie de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme en profitait pour se gaver de tout et n'importe quoi pendant que Gabriel mangeait les quelques bonbons qu'il restait encore, la plupart n'ayant pas survécu à la nuit.  
Soudain, le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner. Il décrocha rapidement et l'archange l'observa, suspicieux.  
- Ah !Dean ! Salut !  
« Oh non !L'idiot de frère » se dit Gabriel. Mais en regardant Sam, il ne put qu'être attendri par son comportement : les Winchester partageaient un lien très fort et cela se ressentait à l'attitude de Sam.  
- Non, je suis chez Gab'…Bah rien… Presque jamais…Non, non…Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ?...Quoi ?...Une fille ?  
Sam rougit et Gabriel tendit un peu plus l'oreille.  
- Euh…Non, j'ai pas rencontré de fille. Continua le chasseur. Dean, arrête s'il te plait…Oui, c'est ça…Ok ! Bonjour à Cas' de ma part.  
Il raccrocha, mal à l'aise : il avait menti à Dean. Il lui avait dit que Gabriel n'était pas là et qu'il n'était presque jamais avec lui. Quand son ainé lui avait demandé s'il avait rencontré une fille, il s'était encore plus senti mal. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son frère, pas encore du moins. Il avait facilement accepté la relation entre Castiel et Dean mais ça ne serait pas le cas pour celui-ci concernant sa relation avec Gabriel.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ... Constata Gabriel.  
- Je compte le faire ! Mais pas maintenant, pas au téléphone.  
L'archange haussa les épaules, l'air inexpressif. Sam ne savait pas comment interpréter cette attitude et tenta de se justifier.  
- Je suis son petit frère, Gab'. Tu le connais, il est très protecteur…Et toi et lui, vous n'êtes pas vraiment des amis.  
- Et alors ? Je sais que tu es son petit frère, ça change rien.  
- Ah oui ? Comment tu vois sa relation avec Cas',ton petit frère ?  
Gabriel réfléchit à cette question : il acceptait bien la relation entre l'ainé des Winchester et son frère. La preuve est qu'il les avait même aider à se retrouver !Bon, s'il était honnête avec lui, voir Castiel malheureux l'avait rendu malheureux à son tour mais il ne s'était pas soucié de l'état de Dean. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était assez « pour ». Sauf quand ils s'embrassaient, ça l'exaspérait…Et le jour où Castiel lui avait demandé de lui expliquer l'expression « Tu es chaud comme la braise »,il avait été choqué. Dean lui disait-il vraiment des mots comme ça ? A son frère, son petit…  
Sam toussota et Gabriel revint à la réalité.  
- Ok, attendons pour lui annoncer. Tu as raison.  
Le jeune homme sourit, tout simplement et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'être ébloui. Comment avait-il fait sans lui ? Ce sourire pouvait illuminé la journée la plus sombre de l'année, ces yeux pouvaient réchauffé tout un hivers enneigé et ces lèvres…Ces lèvres si désirables que ça en était presque douloureux.

L'archange lui avait demandé s'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'emmener dans un endroit très « fun » qu'il appréciait. Sam avait répondu positivement et il s'était attendu à se retrouver à Disney World ou autre endroit du style.  
Mais pas du tout. Il l'avait emmené aux iles Fidji et ils étaient à présent assis sur la plage, à observer l'océan.  
-C'est magnifique. Constata Sam.  
- Oui, magnifique. Approuva Gabriel.  
Mais celui-ci ne regardait pas le paysage, il avait les yeux posés sur son amant. Soudainement, il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui vola un baiser.  
Sam en profita pour coller Gabriel contre lui et ils se couchèrent. Le corps de l'archange était sur celui du chasseur et leurs excitations montèrent rien qu'à ce contact.

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Gabriel devenait de plus en plus téméraire : il venait d'enlever le t shirt de Sam et s'attaquait déjà son pantalon qu'il baissa rapidement pour prendre le sexe de son compagnon dans sa main.  
Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses ailes se déployèrent pour les entourer. Sam y passa doucement la main, les caressant délicatement. Pendant ce temps, l'archange approcha sa bouche du sexe du jeune homme pour le lécher sensuellement.  
- Oh ! Gab' ! S'exclama Sam, en rougissant.  
Gabriel continua son action en commençant à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Sam ressentit une vague de plaisirs et s'accrocha à ses ailes qu'il serra de plus en plus fort. Gabriel poussa un râle, entre douleur et plaisir, avant de mettre complètement le pénis dans sa bouche.  
Le jeune Winchester poussa un cri de surprise alors que l'archange commençait un timide mouvement de va et vient. Les mains de Sam abandonnèrent ses ailes pour se poser sur l'arrière de son crâne et contrôler son action. La queue du jeune chasseur s'introduisit de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite dans la bouche de Gabriel.  
Sam se sentit venir, très vite. Trop vite. Il relâcha ses mains et éloigna le visage de son amant, juste avant de jouir. Mais Gabriel s'approcha à nouveau de son sexe et lécha le sperme qui s'y trouvait le jeune homme poussa à nouveau un cri, devant cette réaction inattendue.  
Gabriel remonta vers son visage, en embrassant toutes les zones qui lui étaient accessibles. Arrivé à sa bouche, il la mordilla tendrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de s'effondrer sur lui.

* * *

Sam le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
- Merci Gab'. C'était génial.  
- On dit pas merci pour ces choses là, tu le sais.  
- Je m'en fous, je te le dis quand même.  
- T'es un idiot, Sam Winchester.  
- Je t'aime.  
Le cœur de Gabriel s'emballa, c'était la deuxième fois que Sam lui disait ça et pourtant, cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effets.

- Au fait, j'ai pas ton numéro de portable. Dit Sam.  
- Mon numéro de portable ?  
Ils étaient de retour à la « maison » et Sam préparait le repas, sous la surveillance de Gabriel qui passait le plus clair de son temps à piocher dans les casseroles.  
- Oui. Quand je ne serai plus ici, j'aimerai te téléphoner…ou t'envoyer des messages.  
- Des sexto ?  
Le regard de Gabriel s'illumina.  
- Non ! Enfin…Pas QUE ça! Mais ce serait facile pour prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, prie moi et je viendrai.  
- Et si tu ne peux pas venir ? Ou si je ne suis pas seul ?  
- Ok, ok ! Je te donnerai mon numéro…Quand j'en aurai un.  
- On ira t'acheter un téléphone demain alors.  
- A tes ordres, mon grand !  
Sam sourit, le cœur léger. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une vie « normale »,mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Il voulait la partager avec un certain archange, qui venait de vider la manger de la casserole de sauce tomate.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Voici le 8é jour entre Sam et son archange préféré ! Si tout va bien, la fan fic' sera clôturée dans moins d'une semaine.  
Ce chapitre comporte encore un (long) lemon, toujours délimité par une séparation.**_

_**Bonne lecture et bon début de soirée à tous !**_

* * *

*** Jour 8***

Sam prenait sa douche, seul :Gabriel avait encore du partir en mission. Le jeune homme aurait voulu passer ses journées entières avec l'archange mais il n'avait pas le choix. D'ailleurs, Gabriel ne discutait jamais sur les ordres et partait directement. Sam devait s'avouer que cela l'énervait. Il le quittait tout de suite, avec juste un «je reviens au plus vite » et ne réapparaissait que des heures plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas passé une seule journée entière ensemble et Sam se dit que ça arrangeait peut être l'archange. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions amères quand il ressentit un mouvement derrière lui.

Gabriel venait d'apparaitre à ses cotés, dans la douche également. Il l'embrassa voracement, avant que Sam ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, et le plaqua contre le mur.  
- Je t'entends quand tu penses si fort à moi, Sam.  
- Tu m'en…  
-Arrête de croire que je te quitte par plaisir !  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, ce qui l'empêcha de bouger, et prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains parcourait son corps.  
- Je ne pense pas que…Haaaaaan !  
Gabriel mordillait à présent le cou de Sam qui n'avait pu retenir un cri.  
- Gab'…Qu'est ce que…tu fous ?  
- Je te montre que j'aimerai mieux être ici. Mais je dois y retourner maintenant.  
- Quoi ? Tu peux pas partir…  
- Tu te tapais l'incruste dans ma tête avec toutes tes pensées, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer !  
- Mais…  
- Je reviens au plus vite. Arrête de penser si fort maintenant !  
Et il disparut, aussi vite qu'il était venu, en laissant Sam seul avec son plaisir naissant.

Gabriel était revenu depuis vingt minutes et ils étaient au magasin pour acheter un téléphone, mais le chasseur ne desserrait pas les dents et ignorait l'archange.  
- Tu es pire qu'une gonzesse, Sam ! Arrête de bouder !  
- Je ne boude pas !  
- T'as pas lâché un mot depuis que je suis revenu !  
- J'ai rien à te dire.  
- Tu te comportes comme un gamin ! On dirait ton frère !  
- Laisse Dean en dehors de cette histoire !  
Le ton montait entre eux et Gabriel préféra se calmer avant de reprendre la parole. Ils restèrent quelques dizaines de secondes en silence.  
- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, mon grand. S'il te plait.  
- Tu m'as laissé comme un con ce matin…  
- Je sais. J'en suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais j'étais triste d'apprendre que tu pensais que j'aimais m'éloigner de toi.  
- J'aurai pas du penser ça…Désolé…  
- Bon, c'est terminé maintenant ? On peut à nouveau s'aimer comme d'habitude ?  
Sam sourit et lui prit la main.  
- Oui, on peut.

Le jeune Winchester conduisait pendant que Gabriel jouait avec son téléphone, il avait tenu à acheter le nouveau modèle de la marque la plus chère présente. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas fait dans la demie mesure.  
Ils étaient arrêté à un feux de signalisation quand Sam reçu un message sur son portable, il l'ouvrit.  
_Message de : +1 212 543 1786  
J'ai envie de toi…_  
Sam sourit et se tourna vers Gabriel qui regardait par la fenêtre, un peu sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il répondit avant de démarrer et l'archange lut le message, fébrilement.  
_Message de : Sam  
Moi aussi. Je voudrai continuer ce qu'on a commencé ce matin._  
Gabriel eut un petit rire satisfait avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas la route pour retourner à la maison. Il se tourna vers Sam mais celui-ci était concentré sur sa conduite.  
- Tu te trompes de route.  
- Non.  
Le chasseur prit un petit chemin de campagne et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, en plein milieu de nul part. L'archange le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?  
- On continue ce qu'on a commencé ce matin. Lui répondit Sam avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

* * *

- Mhm…J'adore quand tu es entreprenant.  
Pour toute réponse, le chasseur l'embrassa et lui enleva sa chemise.  
Gabriel s'abandonna dans les bras de ce amant et ferma les yeux pendant que Sam caressa son torse. Celui-ci lui enleva son pantalon et caressa son entrejambe. L'archange lâcha un soupir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Sam en profita pour retirer son propre t-shirt et il se colla au corps de l'archange.  
- Gab' ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je voudrai que tu…Enfin …Tu vois ?  
- Euh ?  
Sam s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura.  
- Prends moi,Gab'. Je veux que tu viennes en moi.  
Le plaisir de Gabriel monta à cette phrase et il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses doigts enlevèrent avidement la ceinture du jeune homme pour lui dégager les vêtements qui lui restaient.  
Ils étaient tout deux nus, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et leurs sexes se frottaient énergiquement pendant que le plaisir montait rapidement.  
Sam léchait l'oreille de Gabriel et ses mains le caressaient toujours. Ce dernier écartait un peu plus les jambes de son amant et inséra doucement un doigt en lui mais Sam se cambra de douleur. Ce dernier arrêta instantanément ses mouvements et plongea son visage dans le cou de Gabriel.  
- Ca va aller, lui dit celui-ci. On a tout notre temps, on va y aller doucement.  
Il commença ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant qui émit des grognements de douleurs, bientôt remplacés par ceux de plaisir. Gabriel inséra un deuxième doigt et Sam lui mordit l'oreille en poussant des râles de plaisir.  
L'archange retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et y entra le plus délicatement possible, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier d'avoir un cri de douleur. Gabriel s'arrêta et lui caressa les cheveux, Sam ayant toujours la tête plongée dans son cou.  
- Ca va aller mon amour…Ca va aller…Je te promets que tu vas adorer… Le rassura-t-il.  
- Si tu continues à m'appeler « mon amour »,je vais adorer quoi qu'il arrive.  
Il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Il posa son front contre celui de son amant et celui-ci commença un lent mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Sam poussa un nouveau cri mais il s'accrocha au regard de l'archange qui lui murmura un « je t'aime » quasi inaudible.  
Peu à peu, la douleur fit plaisir et le chasseur bougeait au même rythme que Gabriel qui accéléra. Celui-ci prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main et commença un mouvement de va et vient calqué sur ses coups de reins.  
Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides pendant que les cris de plaisir remplissaient l'habitacle de la voiture. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, prenant leur plaisir autant par le corps que par le regard rempli qu'amour qu'ils échangeaient.  
Gabriel se libéra dans Sam qui posa un soupir de plaisir avant de jouir à son tour. L'archange se retira doucement pendant que Sam prenait possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.  
- Merci, mon grand.  
- On dit pas merci pour ces choses là, tu le sais.  
- J'm'en fous. J'te le dis quand même.  
Ils se sourirent et Sam se blottit contre lui.

* * *

- Et après, j'ai tout simplement enterrer le corps du Minotaure avant de prendre le premier bateau pour la Turquie.  
Gabriel venait de clôturer son histoire, ses dernières vacances en Grèce, et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
- Mais arrête de rire ! Je t'explique comment j'ai combattu une monstruosité mythologique !  
- Gab',c'est n'importe quoi ton histoire et tu le sais !  
- Bien sur que non ! Allons voir si tu ne me crois pas !  
- Quoi ? On va remonter le temps pour te regarder tuer cette pauvre bête ?  
L'archange leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule mon grand. Non, on va juste en Grèce pour déterrer son corps.  
- Déterrer un corps ? Non, merci ! Je fais ça à longueur de temps.  
Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de rire.  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Sam.  
- J'adore nos conversations : les monstres, les meurtres,…  
Sam haussa les épaules, un peu fataliste.  
- C'est notre job.  
- Mais on est en vacance. Enfin, toi. Archange Gabriel a pas mal de dossiers entassés sur son bureau.  
- Ton Père ne doit pas être très content.  
- Ca fait quelques temps qu'il n'est plus content, je commence à avoir l'habitude.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?  
- Tu veux m'aider ?  
- Oui. Après tout, tu passes beaucoup de temps ici pour être avec moi.  
- C'est parce que je le veux. Je préfère te laisser en dehors des histoires du paradis.  
- Comme tu veux, mais je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide.  
Gabriel lui sourit.  
- Je m'en souviendrai…Bon, qu'est ce que tu dis de sortir manger un bout ? Je connais un super restaurant italien.  
- Accessible sans tes pouvoirs ?  
Sam fit les gros yeux et l'archange soupira  
- Bon…Au moins j'ai le numéro du traiteur chinois.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, affalée dans la salle de cinéma. Gabriel se goinfra de nouilles au poulet sous le regard attendri de Sam. Et quand ce dernier avait son attention rivé sur l'écran, qui passait en boucle des vieux dessins animés, l'archange ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce visage qu'il trouvait si parfait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !  
On approche doucement de la fin mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après le chapitre 10,il y aura un mini prologue ) Normalement pour dimanche soir, au plus tard, l'histoire sera clôturée !  
Bonne lecture à tous !  
Ignis : Merci **** Par rapport aux lemons, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je travaille pour améliorer ça ) Merci pour ton avis.**

* * *

*** Jour 9***

Sam se réveilla, sans ouvrir les yeux, tâtonna le lit : Gabriel n'était pas là. Evidemment. Pourtant, ils s'étaient couchés ensembles et il avait espéré se réveiller avec lui. Le chasseur soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur son amant qui portait un immense plateau « petit déjeuner ».  
- Ne bouge pas mon grand, je m'en sors parfaitement tout seul. Tout seul sans mes pouvoirs.  
Sam sourit et s'installa sur le lit où Gabriel posa le plateau, sans encombre.  
- Et voilà ! Ton magnifique petit ami a préparé le petit déjeuner et vient te l'apporter. Tout ça, en bon petit humain. N'est ce pas génial ?  
Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit encore et il prit un croissant dans lequel il mordit.  
- C'est génial. Merci Gab'.

Celui-ci s'installa en face du jeune homme et mangea la confiture à la petite cuillère, directement dans le pot.  
- J'ai prit une journée de congé ! Annonça l'archange, sans préambule.  
- Une journée de congé ? Mais…Et ton boulot en retard ?  
Gabriel haussa les épaules.  
- Je m'en fous. Je veux rester avec toi.  
- Gab'…  
- Sam…  
- Tu vas avoir des problèmes.  
- Probablement.  
- Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ?  
- Non, je suis juste amoureux.  
Sam ne trouva rien à dire, cet argument était trop parfait à ses yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient main dans la main dans la forêt toute proche. Le temps était splendide et le calme régnait.  
Gabriel parlait de la création et de l'évolution de la terre avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Sam était plus fasciné par son attitude que par son histoire, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquerait beaucoup.  
L'archange s'interrompit et l'embrassa.  
- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mon grand.  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit :c'est seulement quand tu penses très fort à moi. C'est comme une prière je crois.  
- Et si je prie pour que tu restes toujours avec moi ?  
-Ca ira chez papa mais il ne t'écoutera pas.  
Gabriel soupira, de dépit et une ombre passa dans ses yeux.  
- Ca a l'air vraiment tendu entre vous.  
- Wé…  
- Désolé. Tu veux qu'on change de sujet ?  
- Tu as le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
- Comme tu veux.  
- Bon…Il…Il trouve que je passe trop de temps sur terre, trop de temps avec toi. Il s'en fout de ce que je fais de ma vie « privée » mais Il juge que je délaisse mon travail. Il n'accepte pas non plus que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord et que je vais contre certains de ses ordres. Alors du coup…Enfin, tu vois…T'avais aussi un père un peu comme ça.  
- Gab'…  
Sam s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Gabriel s'éloigna et marcha quelques pas.  
- Gab' ? S'inquiéta Sam.  
Celui-ci revint vers lui et lui prit la main. Il eut un petit sourire.  
- Je suis occupé de gâcher notre journée. Désolé.  
-Dis pas ça…Si t'es pas bien, tu dois te confier à moi. Tu peux tout me dire.  
- Merci.  
- Va lui parler, dis lui ce que tu penses vraiment. Peut être que rien ne changera mais au moins tu l'auras dit.  
- Bonne idée. Merci Sam.  
Celui-ci lui fit un signe d'encouragement de la tête.  
- Je dois y aller maintenant ?  
- Oui. Rejoins moi après.  
L'archange eut un petit sourire, l'embrassa et partit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam venait de s'arrêter dans un petit café, sur la route et souffla sur son cappuccino quand l'archange réapparut.  
- T'as pas prit de brownie ? fut sa première parole.  
- Euh…Non.  
Un petit silence se fit, pendant que Gabriel regardait la tasse de Sam.  
- Ca va ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Pas vraiment.  
-Désolé.  
- Parfois, je regrette la période où j'étais un embrouilleur…  
Sam lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne.  
- Je suis heureux malgré tout. Continua l'être céleste. Je suis heureux que tu m'aimes.  
- J'aimerai faire plus pour toi.  
- Envoies moi des sexto alors.  
L'archange eut un petit sourire et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Du shopping…Gabriel trouvait ça complètement stupide mais en même temps, cela l'amusait. Sam avait prit quelques vêtements et il était à présent dans une cabine d'essayage.  
Son portable vibra. Un message : Sam  
_Je t'attends._  
Intéressant, se dit l'archange.

Message de : _+1 212 543 1786  
T'es habillé comment ?  
Message de : Sam  
Mon nouveau t-shirt. Tu veux le voir ?  
_Message de : +1 212 543 1786_  
Non. Je le déteste déjà. Si tu l'enlèves, j' arrive.  
_Message de : Sam_  
Viens...  
_Mais la vendeuse s'approcha de la cabine de Sam pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Gabriel rit intérieurement quand son petit ami sortit de la cabine, l'air furieux et gêné.

Il allait passer à table quand le portable de Sam sonna, Dean lui téléphonait pour lui préciser qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain en début de soirée. Les deux frères discutèrent quelques minutes et Gabriel en profita pour transformer, avec l'aide de sa magie, leur modeste repas et la déco' minimaliste en banquet décoré de mille bougies.  
Quand Sam raccrocha, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en tentant de sermonner Gabriel.  
- Gab'…Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? Pas de pouvoir !  
- C'est notre dernière soirée. Je veux que tout soit parfait.  
- Tout était déjà parfait.

Ils parlèrent peu, profitant de leur présence mutuelle. La soirée se passa calmement, ils gravaient ces derniers instants dans leurs cœurs.  
La nuit fut plus chaude, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Aucun d'eux n'avait connu de sensations similaires : une communion parfaite entre l'amour et le plaisir charnelle. Sam s'endormit dans les bras de son archange en se blottissant contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Mais c'était la dernière chose à laquelle songeait Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous =)**

**Voici le 10é et dernier jour pour nos amoureux! **

**Le prologue devrait arrivé sous peu, mais j'ai du mal à clôturer cette histoire donc je crois que ce sera la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

*** Jour 10 ***

Gabriel respirait les cheveux de Sam, il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait connu beaucoup mais juste être avec son humain, voilà tout ce qu'il désirait. Celui-ci bougea, il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il passerait encore une magnifique journée ensemble, la dernière.  
Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : une fois que Dean Winchester entrerait dans cette maison, tout serait terminé.  
Jamais il n'irait avec eux dans un de ces motels pourris.  
Jamais il n'aiderait Sam dans ses recherches.  
Jamais il ne tuerait un monstre de seconde zone en leur compagnie.  
Car jamais Dean ne l'accepterait alors jamais il ne ferait partie de la vie de Sam.

Ce dernier s'était éveillé et il l'observait, l'archange était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sam n'aimait pas l'expression de son petit ami. Son petit ami…Si on le lui avait dit, jamais il ne l'aurait cru mais il était à présent fou de lui. La vie allait bientôt reprendre ses droits mais il ne laisserait rien ni personne les séparer. Il voulait continuer à vivre cette histoire même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas simple. Dieu n'appréciait pas cet amour et Dean n'allait sûrement pas accepter Gabriel à bras ouverts. Sacrée famille…

Mais le chasseur souhaitait profiter de cette journée à fond et se ressaisit : la nostalgie ne serait pas à l'ordre du jour !  
- Rien ne nous séparera,Gab'. Je t'aime trop pour ça.  
L'archange tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.  
- Je t'aime trop pour ça aussi.  
Gabriel lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs cœurs firent un bond. Il reprit la parole.  
- Nos chers frères adorés n'arrivent que ce soir…Tu as carte blanche jusque là, mon grand.  
- Carte blanche ?  
- On fait ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux.  
- Ok alors…Je veux aller à Rome !  
- Hein ?  
- Manger une glace. Cette après-midi. A Rome.  
- Faut acheter des billets d'avion, ça va couter une fortune.  
- La dernière fois, on a rien payé.  
Gabriel le regarda avec un air taquin.  
- Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pendant dix jours.  
- C'est n'importe quoi…Tu les as utilisé presque tout les jours.  
- Bien sur que non !  
- Arrête de mentir,Gab'. C'est un pêché.  
Ils se mirent à se chamailler, entre deux fous rire.

Sam prenait sa douche pendant que Gabriel observait la chambre. Tout était propre et ordonné, le sac du jeune Winchester était presque prêt. Que ferait-il quand il serait parti ? Il ne voulait plus passer de temps dans cette maison, qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup.  
Mais soudain, une voix puissante se fit entendre à l'intérieur de lui.  
« Tu reprendras ton rôle, Archange Gabriel. Tu n'as fait que délaisser ton travail ces derniers temps. »  
Son père, évidemment. Il devait surement le surveiller depuis longtemps, il essaya de cacher ce qu'il pensait vraiment mais Dieu était beaucoup trop fort.  
« Je n'accepterai aucune discussion. Tu as consacré beaucoup trop de ton attention au jeune Winchester, maintenant c'est terminé.»  
Gabriel sentit la présence le quitter, le laissant amer et furieux.  
- Gab' ? Appela Sam, de la douche.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu viens ?  
Il sourit : autant profiter de ces derniers moments.

Gabriel se déshabilla en entrant dans la salle de bain, il voyait le corps de Sam à travers le rideau et sentit le plaisir apparaitre rien qu'à cette vision. Le chasseur ouvrit le rideau et le regarda en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Tu as mis longtemps avant d'arriver.  
- J'attendais l'invitation.  
- Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin.  
Sam le prit par les épaules et le souleva en l'embrassant passionnément.  
- Encore chaud comme la braise, à ce que je vois, mon grand.  
- Alors montre moi de quoi tu es capable, petit !

Gabriel le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à son tour. Il caressa son torse puis descendit vers son sexe mais remonta quand il le touchait presque. Il continua ce petit manège une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Sam ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de frustration. L'archange l'embrassa dans le cou et refit les mêmes mouvements que précédemment mais sa bouche. La virilité de Sam se dressa fièrement quand les lèvres de son amant s'en approcha. Celui-ci passa sa langue tout le long. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et s'accrocha aux cheveux de Gabriel qui se retint de sourire. Il prit son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche et le suça lentement quelques instants avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui, l'air malicieux.  
- Voilà de quoi je suis capable.  
- Putain Gab' ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
-Donne moi une raison de continuer…  
- J'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes !  
- Bonne réponse.  
Il l'embrassa farouchement et, sans prévenir, inséra un doigt dans le corps du chasseur qui se cambra. Il bougea son doigt en lui, puis inséra un deuxième qu'il bougea aussi et Sam se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir. Gabriel le retourna, ses fesses contre lui. Il le pénétra avec le plus de délicatesse possible et commença de lents mouvements mais ils s'accélèrent bien vite, le plaisir l'emporta à son tour.  
Il lui caressait le sexe en le serrant de plus en plus fort en fonction de ses mouvements et Sam jouit vite dans sa main, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier. Sentir le sperme dans sa main et entendre le cri de son amant augmentèrent sa jouissance et il se vida dans son corps.  
Sam se retourna vers lui et le serra contre son corps, ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça. Sans bouger, en ressentant chaque goutte d'eau leur tomber sur le corps.  
- Je t'aime, Sam.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

- Gab' ! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?  
- J'arrive !  
Il débarqua de la cuisine, un imper sur le dos et un autre dans sa main.  
- Mets ça, Sam ! Il pleut à Rome !  
- Comment tu sais ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout !  
- Pouvoir d'archange, hein ?  
- Google…  
Sam éclata de rire et mit l'imper. Gabriel lui prit la main et ils disparurent.

Effectivement, il pleuvait à Rome mais c'était une fine pluie rafraichissante car la température était assez élevée. Ils se baladèrent, main dans la main. L'archange était étrangement silencieux alors Sam parla. Longtemps et beaucoup, comme rarement il l'avait fait. Il parla de l' absence de sa mère, de la mort de son père, de son enfance avec Dean, de ses études à Stanford , de Jessica un peu aussi et de toutes les autres choses qu'il taisait habituellement. Mais il ne mentionna jamais la chasse.  
Gabriel l'écouta attentivement, jamais Sam ne s'était à se point confier à lui. Il se promit de se taire plus souvent…  
Le chasseur s'arrêta de parler quand il se retrouvèrent devant le marchand où ils avaient acheter une glace dix jours plus tôt. Gabriel lui sourit.  
- Caramel ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Comme tu sais ?  
- C'est ce que tu as pris la dernière fois.  
Ils s'installèrent encore en face du Panthéon, cote à cote.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire,Gab' ?  
- Quand tu seras parti ?  
-Wé.  
- Je vais retourner quelques temps au Paradis, puis je reprendrai mes missions sur terre.  
- Et…Et nous ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Je comprends.  
- Non, Sam. Tu ne comprends pas. Je voudrai te garder auprès de moi tout le temps, être toujours avec toi comme ces derniers jours. Mais ce n'est pas possible.  
- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut réfléchir à ce que l'on va devenir.  
Le jeune homme lui prit la main et la serra très fort.  
- Tu peux me prier quand tu le souhaites, pour que je vienne ou juste pour me donner des nouvelles.  
- Et tu as mon numéro.  
- Et j'ai ton numéro.  
L'archange serra la main de son compagnon et ils se sourirent.

Sam relut le message de son frère qui lui précisait qu'ils seraient là à 20h00 et l'heure venait de sonner : Dean et Castiel allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.  
Gabriel et lui tournaient comme des lions en cage quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le jeune Winchester s'y précipita et se retrouva devant son frère qui le serra dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le temps de bouger. Les retrouvailles entre les deux anges furent moins exubérantes : ils se contentèrent d'un signe de tête.  
- Content de te retrouver, Sammy ! Comment ça a été ? Pas trop de bêtise ?  
- Content de te voir aussi, Dean. Et non, pas de bêtise.  
- Dommage, dommage…Ah tiens, salut Gabriel.  
Celui-ci fut interloqué : Dean venait de le saluer avec un air…enthousiaste.  
- Bonsoir, Dean. Ca a été les vacances ?  
- Oui, super ! Merci d'avoir baby-sitté le petit Sammy !  
Et voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour. Gabriel échangea un regard avec Sam qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.  
-Euh…De rien…  
Le cadet des Winchester tourna son regard vers Castiel qui ne semblait pas perturbé par l'attitude de Dean.  
- Cas' ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Dean ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Pourquoi cette question, Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Il est gentil et bien élevé. Tu lui as fait la leçon ou quoi ?  
- Hey ! Bitch ! Râla Dean. Je suis toujours poli !  
- Jerk ! Se contenta de répondre Sam.  
- Sam, tu devrais terminer ton sac. Nous t'attendons dans la voiture. Les coupa l'ange du jeudi.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère.  
- Merci d'avoir accueilli Samuel. Notre Père m'a fait part de ton hospitalité envers lui.  
L'archange prit une teinte rosée et se contenta d'un vague signe de la main. Dean le salua de la main pendant que Sam alla à l'étage prendre son sac.

Celui-ci avait à peine fermer la porte que Gabriel se matérialisa devant lui et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.  
- Castiel sait. Lui souffla l'archange.  
- Quoi ? Et Dean ?  
- Je ne pense pas…Mon frère ne lui dira rien.  
- Je lui dirai, je te le promets.  
- Prends ton temps.  
- Je t'aime, Gab'.  
- Je t'aime aussi mon grand.  
- A très vite ?  
- A très vite…N'oublie pas les sexto.  
Sam eut un sourire et l'embrassa avant de prendre son sac et de descendre.

Il s'installa dans la voiture, place passager. Castiel avait disparu et son frère semblait un peu boudeur.  
- Samandriel a débarqué, il a besoin de Cas'.  
- Il reviendra vite.  
- Je sais.  
Dean démarra en trombe, allumant l'auto radio qui diffusait du Metalicca. Après dix minutes de route, Dean ne put ressister.  
- Alors Sammy…Parle moi de cette fille !  
- Quelle fille ?  
- Prends moi pour un idiot ! T'es amoureux, ça se voit !  
- Pff…  
Mais à ce moment là, son portable vibra.  
Message de : _+1 212 543 1786  
Tu me manques._


	11. Prologue

**Hey tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà déjà avec le prologue =) J'ai eu l'inspiration tout d'un coup donc voilà la clôture de cette histoire!**  
**Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre lecture et vos review! Je suis contente de voir que "Sabriel" a eut son petit succès =) Ca a été un très grand plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette histoire et je pense que vous avez tous passer un bon moment!**

**Merci encore et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ;)**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Un mois passa…_

Dean regardait le nouvel épisode de « Dr Sexy » quand le portable de Sam, qui était à la bibliothèque, vibra. Il regarda le téléphone avec curiosité.  
Le chasseur n'était pas idiot : il savait que son frère avait rencontré quelqu'un mais il ne lui en parlait jamais. Cela l'agaçait et il avait interrogé son cadet plusieurs fois à ce sujet mais sans résultat.

Le portable vibra de nouveau et Dean ne put résister : il se leva et prit le portable. Il vérifia bien que personne n'était dans les parages et ouvrit sa messagerie. Il savait comment mettre les messages en « non lus » et ne se gêna donc pas pour les ouvrir, il commença par les nouveaux.  
_Message de : +1 212 543 1786_  
_Tu as pensé à un Wedingo ?_  
_Message de : +1 212 543 1786  
Non, un Djinn ne se comporterait jamais de cette façon.  
_La copine de Sam : une chasseuse ? Se demanda Dean. Ca lui parut incroyable mais on ne choisissait pas, la preuve : il était tombé amoureux d'un ange. Les autres messages parlaient de leur chasse actuelle mais il tomba sur les messages du soir précédent. Ils étaient chauds, très chauds. Il s'installa pour les lire, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Dean ? Que fais-tu ?  
Le jeune Winchester sursauta et se tourna vers Cas' qui était apparut à quelques centimètres de lui.  
- Putain, Cas' !  
L'ange s'approcha et prit le téléphone des mains de Dean.  
- C'est le portable de Sam. Pourquoi lis-tu ses messages ?  
Il alla le déposer sur la table, sa place initiale.  
- Parce que je suis curieux, ok ?  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Dean.  
- Dis lui pas… Il va pas aimer s'il sait que je lis ses sexto.  
- Ses sexto ?  
- Peu importe… Quoi que… Ce serait intéressant que tu saches.  
Dean s'approcha de l'ange et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sam entra à ce moment et allait repartir immédiatement quand son portable vibra. Ils se tournèrent tout trois vers l'objet.  
- Désolé…S'excusa Sam.  
- Pas de problème, Sammy. Encore ta copine qui t'envoie un message ?  
Le cadet rougit et prit une grande inspiration.  
- Dean, faut que je te parle de ça…  
Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ainé et il s'installa sur le canapé pour écouter les révélations de son frère.  
- En fait, j'ai pas de copine…J'ai..Euh…Mais je suis en couple.  
- Comment tu peux être en couple si t'as pas de copine ?  
- T'es en couple mais t'as pas de copine.  
Dean demeura interdit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.  
- Quoi ?! ? T'es… ? Ah bon… ? Bah…Et je connais ?  
- Oui…  
- Putain, Sam ! Crache le morceau, mec !  
- Gabriel.  
- Quoi Gabriel ?Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre dans l'histoire ?  
Sam demeura silencieux et Castiel prit alors la parole.  
- Dean…Sam veut te dire qu'il est en couple avec Gabriel.  
- Ah…Ah ben…Ok !  
- Ok ? Dit Sam, pleins d'espoirs.  
- Wé…Enfin, c'est pas mon pote mais…Ok.

_Une semaine passa._

Sam était très heureux que son frère prenne si bien le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Gabriel. Il avait invité celui-ci le soir même et son ainé avait approuvé. Sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il est vrai mais après tout, on était mardi…  
Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu : un esprit vengeur s'était déclaré et les Winchester l'avaient combattu jusque tard dans la soirée.

Ils trouvèrent Gabriel et Castiel, installés dans la chambre de Sam, regardant « l'incroyable famille Kardashian ». Il eut quelques secondes de gêne avant que l'archange ne salue Dean qui lui répondit, presque chaleureusement.  
Ce dernier et son ange se retirèrent dans leur chambre et le chasseur se jeta sur le lit. Castiel le rejoignit, se blottissant dans ses bras.  
- Je suis très fier de ta réaction, Dean.  
- C'est bon, Cas'. Je suis pas un gamin non plus, Sammy fait ce qu'il veut.

Le sommeil prenait peu à peu le jeune homme quand il entendit un matelas qui grinçait. Puis des cris étouffés. Il sourit à moitié : les voisins devaient bien s'amuser. Puis il tilta : les voisins étaient son frère et Gabriel. Son frère et Gabriel qui s'envoyaient des sexto à longueur de soirée. Son frère et Gabriel qui étaient occupés de…  
Il se redressa, d'un seul coup et envoya presque Castiel à terre.  
- Dean ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.  
- PUTAIN ! Cet enfoiré a pas intérêt à toucher à Sammy ! Je vais lui péter sa gueule à ce pervers !  
Castiel soupira, les prochains jours seraient longs…Très longs…


End file.
